Detalle sublime
by toya1255
Summary: Lo que ella menos esperaba era que alguien le obsequiara algo, mucho menos un obsequio proveniente de cierto chico con sonrisa tonta. AnnaxYoh. Especial de San Valentín.


**UN DETALLE SUBLIME**

**--**

En una mañana como cualquiera el joven heredero Asakura se despertó temprano para contemplar el amanecer. Hoy sería un día muy especial. El sol se elevaba imponente sobre el paisaje, desperezándose después de una larga noche, sus suaves y cálidos rayos acariciaron la tez del pequeño, quién se disponía a emprender su entrenamiento diario. Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde su primer encuentro con Anna, su futura esposa. Muchas cosas sucedieron en aquella ocasión, eventos que marcaron su vida para siempre. Aún a pesar del duro y frío exterior que envolvía a la chica, él estaba completamente seguro de su verdadera esencia. Anna era en realidad una frágil y temerosa niña que no conocía el amor o la calidez humana. A pesar de haber sido recogida y criada por Asakura Kino, el amor era un elemento importante que faltó en su vida durante muchos años. Es por eso que Yoh tomó una decisión aquel frío día de invierno; él reclamaría el título de Shaman King y le daría una vida tranquila y libre de preocupaciones.

Las horas pasaban lentamente a su alrededor, los árboles danzaban al compás de la tenue brisa, el día no podía ser más hermoso. Yoh se recostó lentamente sobre las faldas de un enorme árbol de cerezo y dirigió su mirada soñadora al cielo, aquella espesura azulosa le parecía infinita y llena de posibilidades. ¿Qué se sentirá poder volar? ¿Poder flotar sobre las gruesas nubes o bailar con los vientos viajeros? Vacilantes, sus memorias le llevaban de nuevo a Aomori, a contemplar el frío y melancólico paisaje. La montaña Osorezan cubierta con hermosos vestidos de bruma que se difundían con la pureza blanca y temerosa de la nieve. Sin embargo dentro de aquel desolador entorno, la figura de la niña rubia aparecía una vez más, llenando de vida aquel espacio sepulcral. Su delgada y pálida silueta dibujaba la perfección de su ser, el dorado de sus cabellos danzando sobre la brisa glacial y su cautivadora, hermosa y misteriosa mirada clavándose sobre el vacío…

Repentinamente Yoh abrió los ojos, no habiendo notado siquiera que los había cerrado. Su pulso estaba acelerado, su rostro parecía prendido en llamas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Rápidamente y acunando la posibilidad de un inminente resfrío, corrió en busca de su abuelo. No tuvo problema alguno en encontrar a alguien que le ayudase, pues por lo general, la mayor parte de su familia (menos Tamao) solía disfrutar de un delicioso té caliente en el ala noroeste de la Mansión.

-¿Abuelo?, ¿Mamá?... ¿Hay alguien…? ¡Hola!- El eco de su voz infantil llamó la atención del anciano Yohmei, quién efectivamente disfrutaba de una buena taza de té. – ¿Sucede algo, Yoh?- Respondió suavemente el anciano a su evidentemente perturbado nieto.

-Eh, bueno…Pues, creo que he pillado un resfriado, de nuevo y- Con suavidad y un poco de vergüenza, el niño rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, una risita tonta acompañaba el gesto. Sin embargo, la experiencia de toda una vida acompañaba al viejo Asakura, quién rápidamente notó el tenue rubor en las mejillas de su nieto. Con curiosidad el anciano se dirigió de nuevo a su nieto.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy extraño…Te encontrabas bien durante el entrenamiento. ¿O es otra de tus excusas para evitar las prácticas?- Una sonrisilla danzó en los ojos del sabio anciano. Últimamente, Yoh se encontraba muy propenso a los "resfriados" y corría buscando en su abuelo algún remedio para solucionarlo.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! No, es eso abuelito…Es solo que me siento muy extraño y lo curioso es que siempre me sucede cuando pienso en- Inmediatamente su voz se apagó. Los síntomas extraños regresaban nuevamente. Esta vez, su rostro infantil se cubrió de un intenso carmín y su abuelo podría haber jurado que vio humo salir de las orejas de su nieto. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del mayor de los Asakura. ¿No era obvio? Cerrando sus ojos con pereza, el anciano tomó un sorbo de su té. Yoh lo observaba con impaciencia, ¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Tenía o no un resfriado? ¿Tendrían que llevarlo al hospital?

-Dime Yoh, ¿Has vuelto a tener noticias de Aomori?- Ante la súbita pregunta de su abuelo, Yoh olvidó por completo el asunto de su resfriado. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su abuelo con esa pregunta y para ser honesto, el chico no había sabido nada de Anna desde que regresó de Aomori poco después de las festividades de Año Nuevo. El pequeño negó tristemente con la cabeza. Rayos, realmente quería saber cómo se encontraba Anna después de todo este tiempo. ¿Se habrá olvidado ya de él?

-Yoh, estoy seguro que no se ha olvidado de ti aún, no tienes porque sentirte así- El abuelo Yohmei daba la impresión de poder leer las mentes, algo que sin duda evocaba aún más los recuerdos que guardaba sobre la linda chica de Aomori. Sorprendido el joven Asakura fue incapaz de suprimir su clásica expresión risueña.

-¿Tú crees?- El rostro del pequeño Yoh se iluminó al instante. El anciano desvió la mirada de su nieto hacia la ventana. Un largo, pero cómodo silencio los inundó.

-Yoh, ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?- La mirada del viejo Asakura se había fijado en un par de pajarillos que bailaban sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano. –Pues, quince de marzo abuelito… ¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo olvidaste ¿Cierto? Mañana es el "Día Blanco"- ¡El abuelo Yohmei tenía razón! El día blanco es una festividad comúnmente practicada en Japón muy similar al catorce de febrero, con la diferencia que en el día catorce de marzo las niñas ofrecen chocolates a sus valentines y el día quince es común que los chicos sean quienes obsequien algo a sus personas especiales. Yoh lo había olvidado por completo. Nuevamente la voz del anciano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que le envíes un obsequio- Yoh se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su abuelo le había dicho, pero notó en él una sonrisa dulce y traviesa. Posiblemente él también estaba pensando en obsequiarle algo a la abuela Kino. El chico sonrió torpemente, como era usual en él.

-Ah, creo que tienes razón. Pero no sé que puedo enviarle…Me pregunto si le gustan los dulces- Yohmei admiraba el rostro juguetón de su nieto, tan lleno de vitalidad y romance. Ah, se había olvidado por completo de su "resfriado", los jóvenes de hoy en día…

***

Kino no se encontraba por ninguna parte, era extraño pues ella siempre bajaba a desayunar a la misma hora. Las demás sacerdotisas se preguntaban dónde podría estar su mentora. Anna, como era habitual, tomaba su desayuno en su habitación. A pesar de ya no poseer su Reishi, seguía evitando contacto con las demás discípulas de Kino, aún prefería la compañía de la soledad. Mientras tanto, las chicas reían y bromeaban entre ellas, cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza las sorprendió. Asakura Kino estaba de vuelta.

-Buenos Días, Kino-sensei- Repitieron al unísono las niñas. Kino respondió al saludo solemnemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Despacio y con elegancia, la anciana desapareció dentro de la pensión. Anna escuchó la conmoción desde su habitación, sin embargo se había percatado de la presencia de su sensei mucho antes que sus compañeras. Anna contemplaba plácidamente las nubes sobre el cielo de Aomori. A veces se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Yoh. Aunque le costara admitirlo muchas veces se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en Yoh, el chico que le había devuelto la vida. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa asomaba tímidamente sobre sus labios mientras un tierno y leve rubor coloreaba las mejillas de la niña.

-¿Estará contemplando el cielo también?...Ese Idiota…- Anna sonrío levemente para sí. Justo en ese momento, Anna fue interrumpida por su maestra, quién estaba por entrar a su habitación.

-Kino-sensei, Buenos Días- La joven saludó respetuosamente a la anciana, la chica colocó de nuevo su máscara fría e inmutable. Anna observaba discretamente y con curiosidad el paquete que llevaba consigo Kino.

-Buenos Días, Anna. Esto es para ti. Vino de Izumo esta mañana- Con esas sencillas palabras, la anciana se retiró dejando a Anna sola con su paquete. ¡¿Un paquete que vino desde Izumo?! ¿Lo habrá enviado _él_?

– ¡Kino-sensei Esto es… !- Era inútil, la anciana ya se había marchado. Nadie podría responder a sus preguntas, debería descubrirlo ella misma.

Anna quitó el papel que cubría la caja de envío, abriendo las solapas de par en par. Para su sorpresa, dentro de la caja se encontraba otra más pequeña y con una nota sobre ella. Inquieta tomó suavemente la nota y la abrió.

"Felíz Dia Blanco

De: Yoh

Para: Anna"

Anna estaba anonadada. ¿Yoh le había enviado un obsequio? ¡¿Para ella?! Nunca nadie le había dado un obsequio, es más, ni siquiera sabía cuando era su cumpleaños. No existen palabras para describir la felicidad que sintió brotar en su pecho. Poco a poco su mirada se tornó borrosa y una cálida gota humedeció el dorso de su mano. Una a una las gotas seguían cayendo. Con extrema delicadeza tomó la pequeña cajita y la sostuvo contra su pecho durante algunos minutos. Abrazando con ternura su primer obsequio, tras unos breves instantes otro papelito se resbaló de la caja. Anna se limpió las lágrimas para poder ver mejor, tomó el pedacito de papel dispuesta a leerlo.

"Ah, por cierto…No tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que te gusta así que, bueno…Yo…Eh… ¡Espero que te guste!"

Aquella tenía que ser la nota más estúpida que pudo haberse escrito jamás. Pero a Anna no le importaba que tan tontas fueran las palabras que contenían. Lo que realmente importaba era que habían sido escritas de su (torpe) puño y letra, especial y únicamente para ella. Solo por curiosidad volteó el papel para asegurarse que no había nada más escrito y para su gran sorpresa aún había más.

"Eh, bueno… Cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por enviarme nada, porque lo único que realmente quiero es verte feliz"

Una vez más las gotas cristalinas nublaron la mirada de la niña. Tal vez Yoh escribió tales palabras inocentemente como cualquier niño de su edad, pero para Anna éstas tenían un valor mucho más grande, intangible, sublime. Alguien allá afuera en verdad se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar, aunque esa persona fuera solamente un chico perezoso, distraído y un poco torpe. Con manos tambaleantes y como quién abre una cajita de cristal, Anna removió la tapa superior de su preciado tesoro. Lo que encontró dentro fue una prenda que, desde ese día en adelante jamás volvería a quitarse...

***

-Me pregunto…Ah, no…Quizás o talvez…- Yoh contemplaba las miles de luciérnagas danzarinas sobre el manto estelar. Su abuelo le hacía compañía en silencio, sin embargo los constantes suspiros y melancólicas frases incompletas comenzaban a cansarlo un poco.

-Yoh… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta esta vez?- Preguntó el mayor de los Asakura con un aire de cansancio.

-Ah, bueno… Es que me preguntaba qué habrá pensado Anna cuando vio el obsequio. ¿Le habrá gustado? O tendré que sufrir la próxima vez que la vea…- Yohmei observaba con curiosidad a su nieto, nuevamente el intenso color carmesí adornaba las mejillas del niño.

Ah, el amor joven. Sin duda alguna el amor más puro y tierno que existe…

-Estoy seguro, que le agradó bastante, querido nieto- Yoh sonrió de nuevo sin apartar la vista de las hermosas estrellas.

-Además yo creo…que la bufanda roja le sentará muy bien…-

--

"_El amor es el comienzo. La separación. Es una pieza transparente de tela. Osorezan Revoir…"_

_--_

**A/N:** Bua!! Feliz Día de San Valentín! Jaja…Si ya sé que fue ayer, pero no importa. xD Pero que mejor manera de celebrar el amor que con un fic de YohxAnna!! Kyaa!! Si, tenía que dar mi granito de arena para la comunidad YohxAnna, además ya había prometido un fic de esta linda parejita a todas las personitas lindas que me dejaron reviews en "Una tarde de compras" Así que FELIZ DÍA! Y esta pieza está especialmente dedicada para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias!! X3

**A/N 2:** Etto...esta es una pequeña actualización solo para aclarar, gracias a un review y es que el día de san valentín y por consiguiente el día Blanco son celebrados en Marzo y no en Febrero. ^^0 Jejeje, muchas gracias por la aclaración y mis disculpas!!

GRACIAS!


End file.
